Between two worlds
by frynia
Summary: Urteilt selbst ob Draco Malfoy tatsächlich ein böser Mensch ist.
1. Chapter 1

**Between two worlds**

„_Sometimes the hunter, sometimes the prey,_

_feeling like I'm trapped,_

_lost and never found,_

_feeling like I'm caught_

_between two worlds." (Hammerfall)_

Kapitel 1 – Wer Feinde hat, braucht keine Freunde.

Ich hasse aufstehen, ich hasse aufstehen, ich hasse aufstehen... Während ich mein allmorgendliches Mantra aufsagte, versuchte ich meine Augen weit genug zu öffnen um nicht die Steintreppe dieser altmodischen Hogwartskerker hoch zu stolpern.

Stolpern kam für einen Malfoy nämlich absolut nicht Frage.

Warum wurde das Frühstück von diesen hässlichen Gnomen, für Schlammblüter auch Hauselfen, nur zu so unchristlichen Zeiten serviert? Als Kind glaubte ich immer, dass Elfen wie Menschen aussähen, nur graziler und mit spitzen Ohren.

Dann kam Dobby zu uns. Ohne Worte. ...

Halt! Es ist eindeutig zu früh um über Hauselfen nachzudenken. Gott sei Dank war ich endlich in der großen Halle angekommen.

Kaffee! Es roch nach Kaffee! Oh du koffeinhaltiges Heißgetränk meiner Träume komm zu Papa. Na toll! Kaum kommt einem gute Laune hoch, wird sie einem schon wieder vermiest. Wer saß schon am Gryffindortisch?

Die 3 Musketiere, die 3 Fragezeichen, Ernie und Bert in Begleitung von Finchen, Emil und die Detektive... ich sollte wirklich aufhören mir Muggelfernsehen anzusehen. Lucius hatte schon recht, so etwas macht ein Malfoy nicht.

Da saßen sie also, das Narbengesicht, das Wiesel und der Biber. Bleibt bloß zu hoffen, dass die sich nicht untereinander vermehren. Was würde das für komische Kombinationen ergeben?

Nein, Draco, das hast du jetzt nicht gedacht! Kaffee. Koffeinzufuhr. Irgendwie. Hauptsache keine Gedanken mehr an Fortpflanzung betreibende Biber und Wiesel.

Oh nein, das Narbengesicht schaut rüber und ich hatte immer noch keinen Kaffee. So kann ich nicht arbeiten. Wie soll man fies, gemein und eloquent sein, wenn man geistig noch im Bett liegt?

„Hey, Scarface brauchst du Hilfe beim Essen. Das Füttern kann doch wohl das Wiesel übernehmen. Glaub' mir ihr beiden könntet glücklich werden. Du musst mich endlich vergessen."

Ok, so schlecht war das jetzt gar nicht. Starker Sarkasmus, damit kann er nicht mithalten.

„Danke, für das Angebot Draco-Schatz, aber ich wollte nur Fragen, ob du heute schon mal einen Blick in die Zeitung geworfen hast?"

Sarkasmus war wohl doch nicht seine Schwäche.

„Entschuldige, dass ich nicht wie übereifrige Schlammblüter meine Nase gleich nach dem Aufstehen in Bücher und Zeitungen stecke."

Volltreffer! Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Gelassenheit vom Dreamteam wich.

„Nimm das zurück, Malfoy!"

„Oh, das Wiesel kann sprechen. Wie süß."

Granger schaute nur böse. „Lass gut sein, diese Ratte ist es nicht wert."

„Hey, wen nennst du hier Ratte? Wer ist denn hier der Biber?"

So! Selber Schuld, wenn man mich vor dem Kaffee trinken ärgert.

„Na, bekomm' ich nun noch zu hören, was in der Zeitung steht?"

„Schau doch selber nach, Ratte!" Bibergesicht warf mir nur noch einen bösen Blick zu und drehte sich anschließend wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Langsam wandte ich meinen Blick von meinen Erzfeinden und begann mir eine Tasse Kaffee ein zugießen. Erst danach nahm ich mir einen der auf den Tischen verteilten Tagespropheten. Was könnte unser tragic hero gemeint haben? …

Schock! Schock muss sich auf meinem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, denn die Mächte der Finsternis, bestehend aus Scarface, Biber und Wiesel, beeumelten sich fast vor Lachen. Natürlich war ich geschockt. Mein arroganter, selbstsüchtiger, kaltherziger Erzeuger Lucius Malfoy hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, sich in Askaban einsperren zu lassen. An sich war das keine Überraschung, aber diesmal war auch Narcissa, meine Mutter verhaftet worden. Das einzige Wesen, zu dem ich einigermaßen eine Bindung hatte. Keine Bindung im Sinne von Mutter und Sohn, aber immerhin umarmte sie mich einmal im Jahr und nannte mich Draco, nicht Missgeburt, Nachfolger oder Erbe.

Narcissa konnte doch nun wirklich nichts für die Hirngespinste und Weltherrschaftsfantasien meines Erzeugers. Wut stieg in mir hoch.

Als ich jünger war, war dieses ganze Gerede über den dunklen Lord irgendwie cool und Verbotenes lockt Teenager immer. Doch inzwischen hasste ich diesen alten Sack mit seinen tanzenden Pfeifen. Die Inszenierungen seiner geheimen Treffen glichen nur noch schlechten Halloweenaufführungen. Ehrlich! Die Aufführung der Enthauptung des fast kopflosen Nicks war spannender gewesen. Dann sorgte der dunkle Lord nicht einmal für seine ergebensten Mitarbeiter, wie Lucius, aber dass er es auch noch zuließ, dass Narcissa für seine Verbrechen hinter Schloss und Riegel ging, war kaum zu ertragen.

Und dieses widerliche Pack da drüben hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als über diese Ungerechtigkeit zu lachen. Na warte!

„Hey, Narbengesicht! Haben deine Eltern dir nicht beigebracht, dass man über das Unglück anderer nicht lacht? Ach ich vergaß, die sind ja schon verreckt."

„Pass auf was du sagst!" brüllte mir Potter entgegen.

„Weinst du manchmal nachts? Ich bin sicher das Wiesel tröstet dich jeden Abend ganz lieb."

Es tut gut sich seine Wut von der Seele zu reden.

„Und du Schlammblut, willst du nicht mal in der Küche gucken, ob du den Hauselfen nicht zur Hand gehen kannst. Dann hättest du wenigstens eine Daseinsberechtigung in der magischen Welt."

Upps das hatte ich gar nicht sagen wollen.

Scheiß anti-schlammblüterische Erziehung. Das war wohl doch etwas zu heftig.

„Das wirst du büßen, Malfoy!" schrie Potter zu mir herüber.

Es ging plötzlich alles sehr schnell. Ein Zauberspruch folgte dem nächsten bis fettiges-Haar Snape und ewige-Jungfrau McGonagall, die wären eigentlich ein nettes Paar, uns stoppten.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein! Mitten beim Frühstück. Das gibt Strafarbeiten für Sie beide!"

„Aber Professor McGonagall, Malfoy hat angefangen..."

„Potter, auch beleidigende Worte geben Ihnen nicht das Recht aufeinander los zugehen, wie zwei wild gewordene … Schüler."

Boah, jetzt hat´s sie es uns aber gegeben.

„Sie werden morgen den ganzen Tag für die Reinigung der Bettpfannen im Krankenflügel zuständig sein und wenn das nicht harmonisch abläuft, ist das Ihre Aufgabe für den Rest des Schuljahres!"

_**Vorschau:**_

_Kapitel 2 - Strafen_

_Konnte die Welt noch grausamer sein? _

_Ja, sie konnte. Verdammt seien Murphy und seine Gesetze!_

„_Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass wir seit gestern eine Gemeinsamkeit haben."_

…

„_Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass du gerne so sein wolltest wie ich, aber glaube mir, du bist weit davon entfernt. Als ob ich so ein hässliches Narbengesicht hätte." _

_Ein Malfoy, beziehungsweise ein Draco Malfoy, brauchte kein Mitleid. Wofür denn? Weil meine Eltern verhaftet worden waren, weil ich keine Freunde hatte, weil ich dem Gruselkabinett eines alternden, von Weltherrschaft besessenen Zauberers angehörte? _


	2. Strafen

Kapitel 2 - Strafen

Das hatte ich wieder einmal super hin bekommen. Meine Erzeuger saßen im Gefängnis und ich war seit einer halben Stunde damit beschäftigt die Hinterlassenschaften bettlägriger Schüler aus metallenen Behältern zu schrubben … zusammen mit Potter.

Konnte die Welt noch grausamer sein?

Ja, sie konnte. Verdammt seien Murphy und seine Gesetze!

Unser hoch geschätzter Schulleiter, der Rächer der Enterbten und Beschützer von Witwen und Waisen, Dumbledore kam geradewegs auf uns zu.

„Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, wie schön das ich Sie hier antreffe. Möchten Sie auch ein Zitronendrops?" Er hielt uns eine Tüte mit klebrig gelben und bonbonartigen Plombenziehern hin. „Nein danke, Sir." antwortete Potter in Musterschülermanier. Typisch.

„Sie sind doch bestimmt nicht gekommen um uns … Bonbons anzubieten?"

Obwohl es diesem senilen Alten durchaus zuzutrauen wäre.

„Nein, da haben Sie recht, Mister Malfoy. Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich Sie beide morgen Nachmittag in meinem Büro erwarte. Ich hätte ein paar Aufgaben für Sie. Miss Granger und Mister Weasley sollen bitte auch dazukommen."

Noch einen Nachmittag mit den Superhelden, welcher Fürst der Hölle hat mich denn nun schon wieder auf seiner Abschussliste?

„Und wozu?"

„Das werden Sie dann erfahren, Mister Malfoy. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden noch einen angenehmen Tag."

„Das war unerwartet." meinte Potter, nachdem der bonbonlutschende Alte den Saal verlassen hatte. „Potter, das hier soll harmonisch ablaufen, dazu ist es unbedingt notwendig, dass du für den Rest der Zeit deine Klappe hältst!"

„Das muss doch schwer sein immer nur der Bösewicht sein zu wollen." Meine Güte! Hatte das Narbengesicht heute Quasselwasser getrunken?

„Damit du es auch verstehst: Ich – Malfoy – nicht reden wollen – mit Potter! Und hör auf mich so anzustarren!"

„Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass wir seit gestern eine Gemeinsamkeit haben."

Malfoy, atmen nicht vergessen! Ganz ruhig! Mit diesem Wicht hast du nicht die kleinste Kleinigkeit gemein.

„Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass du gerne so sein wolltest wie ich, aber glaube mir, du bist weit davon entfernt. Als ob ich so ein hässliches Narbengesicht hätte."

„Wenn du´s nicht hören willst, dann bitte..."

So ein Mist, woher kennt Potter bloß meine Schwachstelle? Natürlich wollte ich´s wissen, die Neugier in mir wollte es wissen... „Wovon redest du? Verdammt nochmal!"

„Mir ging nur gerade durch den Kopf, dass wir jetzt beide Waisen sind."

„Was redest du für einen Müll? Meine Eltern sind nicht abgekratzt, so wie deine."

„Aber sie können sich jetzt nicht mehr um dich kümmern."

„Ein Malfoy braucht keine Aufpasser. Ich komme ganz gut alleine klar."

„Potter! Malfoy! Soll ich Ihnen Kekse für Ihr Kaffeekränzchen bringen? Marsch an die Arbeit!" schrie die dicke Krankenschwester. Wie hieß sie noch? Pommfritte, oder so.

Potter hat echt Nerven, als ob sich Narcissa und Lucius je um mich gekümmert hätten. Ich kann mich nur an alte strenge Erzieherinnen und buckelige Hauselfen erinnern. Bloß weil wir beide ohne elterliche Fürsorge aufgewachsen waren, machte uns das noch lange nicht zu Gleichgestellten, Gleichgesinnten, Freunden …

Ein Malfoy, beziehungsweise ein Draco Malfoy, brauchte kein Mitleid. Wofür denn? Weil meine Eltern verhaftet worden waren, weil ich keine Freunde hatte, weil ich dem Gruselkabinett eines alternden, von Weltherrschaft besessenen Zauberers angehörte?

„Du siehst traurig aus, Malfoy? Kann es sein, dass du tatsächlich zu menschliche Gefühle besitzt?" Reiß dich zusammen! Der dunkle Lord und auch Lucius haben dir beigebracht Schwachstellen, also auch Gefühle, nicht zu zeigen.

„Potter, tut mir leid, dass ich beim Schrubben von Bettpfannen nicht wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahle. Ich werde mir in Zukunft mehr Mühe geben."

„Weißt du, wenn du nicht so ein Widerling wärst, dann könnte ich dich sogar leiden. Ich mag Leute, die mit Zynismus umgehen können."

Danach arbeiteten wir in Stille weiter. Ich hätte mir sein Gequatsche auch nicht länger anhören können. Wir beide und Freunde? Niemals.

_**Vorschau:**_

_Kapitel 3 – verpasste Gelegenheiten_

_Nach ungefähr einer Stunde im Bad, man will ja schließlich gut aussehen für seine Geliebte namens Kaffee, stieg ich die versifften Treppen hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum._

_So wie der Gemeinschaftsraum aussah, hatte ich wohl eine der legendären Slytherinpartys verpasst._

_Ich verkroch mich in meinen Lieblingssessel am Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Früher war ich der Star solcher Partys gewesen._


End file.
